Concrete Angel
by Lethe the Dragon
Summary: She knew her relatives hated her but one day they go to far. fem! harry Please Read and Reveiw!
1. Concrete Angel

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

No one ever saw her for her. To everyone she was just the Girl-Who-Lived-to-Go-to-Slytherin, and before that, the troubled girl who lived in Number 4 Privet Drive. She had been as known as freak till she was 4.

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

They never saw the bruises that came from from her family. they didn't realize how they hurt her with the insults and if they did, they didn't care. She was the vanqusher of Voldemort, why was she in Slytherin?

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask _  
_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

The teachers would walk by wondering why she wears such terrible clothes, why they could see slight bruises. She learned not to trust teachers after that.

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm _  
_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Why did she have to face Voldemort. What was so special her that she would nearly get killed trying to stop him in her first year. Why, why did her parents die and she didn't.

_Through the wind and the rain _  
_She stands hard as a stone_

When it rains, she would stand out by the lake under the only willow tree Hogwarts had. She would come out there when the hurtful comments became too much and the few people she liked and tusted couldn't stop them, couldn't keep her from hearing them.

_In a world that she can't rise above _  
_But her dreams give her wings _  
_And she flies to a place where she's loved _  
_Concrete angel_

She would fall asleep sometimes there and dream that she had died along side her parents and was dancing around in the heavens with them, with eternal happiness. No insults, mean word or abuse with her. She would wake up hopeful that it wouldn't be a dream, but every time, she was proven false.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night _  
_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

A scream had penetrated the normal calm of Privet Drive. Neighbpors had gone to their windows and opened the curtains when another scream came out. They had realized that it was the troublled girl from Number 4. They shut their curtains and went to bed, not knowing that in the morning, she would be dead.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate _  
_When morning comes it'll be too late_

Albus Dumbledore appearedin frount of the house the next morninig alongside Severus Snape to see paramedics running about and the Dursleys being arrested. The walked over to the single gurney that was there. There she was, Harri Potter, dead as a log and pale as a vampire, with a sheet covering most of her body. She had died thinking no one loved her.

_Through the wind and the rain _  
_She stands hard as a stone _  
_In a world that she can't rise above_

Her spirit stood watching as the chaos happened. She knew she was dead, she just wasn't ready to move on until she said on final goodbye. She walked up the her body and and said her final goodbye.

_But her dreams give her wings _  
_And she flies to a place where she's loved _  
_Concrete angel_

She went off to Heaven to dance with the angels and play with her parents.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

They buried her body under her faveorite spot, the willow tree. Every Hogwarts student was attending the funeral for the little girl who the world hated. In the front of everyone else there, crying their eyes out, was Draco Malfoy, the boy who was always there for her, Forge and Gred Weasly, always trying to make their honerary sister laugh even when she was down, and Hermione Granger, the one who comforted her when no one else would. A werewolf stood next to the odd group crying mournfuly as his last link to the Marauders was cut and buried.

_An angel girl with an upturned face_  
_A name is written on a polished rock_  
_A broken heart that the world forgot_

Harri Potter.

Here lies a girl who shall never be forgotten again.

_Through the wind and the rain _  
_She stands hard as a stone _  
_In a world that she can't rise above _  
_But her dreams give her wings _  
_And she flies to a place where she's loved _  
_Concrete angel_

_Every student who would come to Hogwarts would learn her story, so to never make the same mistakes made with here. There would always a lily and a rose flower there and she was never forgotten again, even after centuries had long passed_  
_And now, now she was in a place where she could be truely happy, once more._


	2. AN Sorry

I am soooooo sorry but this is not another chapter. This is a huge problem, people are pushing for SOPA again. this would make drawing fanart, writing fanfictions, making play throughs, and song copies(including background music) ILLEGAL! you can get FINES and JAILTIME for it. Sign the petetion PLEASE!

Here's the link, just get rid of the spaces.

petitions whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF


End file.
